


I tarocchi non sbagliano mai... quasi mai!

by AnninaR



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Missing in Action, One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnninaR/pseuds/AnninaR
Summary: Hanamichi non sa come dichiarare il suo amore a Kaede. Così per farlo distrarre i suoi amici lo portano a una festa al Tempio. Quando resta da solo vede una tenda particolare e decide di entrare per farsi leggere i tarocchi da Sibilla.La maga gli darà speranza? Come reagirà il rossino alle sue parole?Fraintendimenti e strani riti. Non è vero ma ci credo.Alla fine i due riusciranno a dichiararsi?ps: come sempre la fanfiction non è editata o betata, quindi può contenere degli errori ma spero non gravi :)
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	I tarocchi non sbagliano mai... quasi mai!

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao Come promesso eccomi qui con la prima one-short.  
> Ovviamente spero vi piaccia, lasciatemi un commento se vi va.  
> Inoltre ringrazio tutti voi ch state leggendo la Serie: Uniti dal destino.  
> La prossima arriva per Tanabata;)

La strada che conduce al Tempio è un tripudio di bancarelle, luci e suoni di festa. La maggior parte delle donne presenti porta il kimono colorato, mentre gli uomini i tradizionali yukata. Una delle nostre feste tipiche che fanno venire voglia di andare al Tempio, anche se non sei un assiduo frequentatore. Forse per l'aria tradizionale o l'allegria che si respira mi sono lasciato coinvolgere. Non che mi interessi molto dove sono e cosa faccio, la mia testa va solo in una direzione. Sono giorni che cerco un modo per uscire da una situazione parecchio complicata. Cammino, perso nei pensieri, completamente estraniato dalla voce delle persone e ai tentativi di intavolare una conversazione da parte di Mito. Il Tensai non aveva voglia di venire qui sta sera, sia messo agli atti che è staro trascinato da quei mentecatti che si spacciano per amici.

«Su con la vita, Hanamichi. Hai bisogno di distrarti, vedila in modo positivo: potresti trovare una soluzione al tuo problema. »

«Yohei non credo di poterla trovare tra bancarelle di pesci, dolciumi e bambole. Ho bisogno di calma per trovare un piano. Non di questa baraonda di chiassose persone. » Certe volte manca proprio di perspicacia, insomma lui sa bene che NON esiste soluzione al mio problema. Sono realista, come mai prima nella vita, non gli interesso. Posso fare tutte le ruote di pavone che voglio ma non mi vede. Cosa dite? Che c'entra Haruko! Io non palavo di lei. Per carità è un'amica dolce e disponibile, ma purtroppo il genio ha capito che non è la persona di cui è innamorato. Perché dico purtroppo? Be, sarebbe molto più semplice. Voi non potete capire: mi sono fatto fregare alla grande, l'immenso genio messo KO da ... Per spigarvi la situazione dovevo andare indietro di qualche mese.

Ricordate la partita con il Kainan, la mia peggior sconfitta di sempre e che brucia ancora, quando ho sbagliato il passaggio e mi sono dato alla latitanza da scuola e dal club? La sera dopo sono andato in palestra, stanco di girovagare e di beccarmi la pioggia, e ho trovato lì anche la mia nemesi. Ovviamente, soli e alterati, poteva finire sono in una mega scazzottata. La migliore non c’è che dire, ce le siamo date di santa ragione. Ma quella testa dura voleva prendersi la colpa della sconfitta e il Tensai non poteva lasciarlo fare. Primeggiare su di me? Mai nella vita. Comunque alla fine esausti ci siamo accasciati sul pavimento per riprendere fiato e lui ha detto: il tuo errore è una conseguenza della tua inesperienza. Se non riesci a capirlo allora lascia il basket, anche se saresti davvero un’idiota a farlo.

Lapidario e conciso come sempre, ha sparato quella mega bomba e poi è andato via. Purtroppo il danno ormai era fatto. Con quelle semplici parole è riuscito a smuovermi, non solo è diventato padrone della mia mente. Ma quel tendermi una mano, nella mia disperazione, ha rotto gli argini in cui contenevo il vero sentimento per Rukawa. Insomma sono stato giorni a cercare di capirmi, mancava un passaggio fondamentale: capocciata, risse, insulti, innamoramento. Erano nella sequenza giusta eppure sapevo che c'era un errore. Solo dopo ho capito che innamoramento andava davanti a tutto. Lo so è da scemi ma è così. È più facile odiare quando colui di cui sei innamorato è il ragazzo più bello, taciturno, orgoglioso, libero, sensuale e meraviglioso del mondo. Poi metterci il fattore di scoprimi gay, certo a detta di Yohei avrei dovuto capirlo prima visto in cinquanta rifiuti, sono andato nella confusione più totale. Una confusione che solo grazie al mio amico non mi ha spinto a buttarmi sotto un treno.

«Comunque stare in casa non ti aiuta. Devi distrarti un po '. Le feste al tempio ti sono sempre piaciute, da bambini facevamo a gara a chi riusciva a prendere i pesciolini. Ricordi? »

Sorrido, come potrei dimenticare. Yohei e io siamo amici da tempo, mi è sempre stato vicino dalla prima rissa in cui abbiamo aiutato insieme un bambino in difficoltà con dei bulletti. Poverino quante ne ha dovute passare a causa mia eppure siamo sempre uniti. Lui è il fratello che non ho avuto. Mai niente e nessuno è riuscito a dividerci e credo sarà così per la vita. Fortuna che ho lui, altrimenti non so dove sarei in questo momento.

«Ho fameeeeeeee. Fermiamoci a qualche bancarella di dolci ho voglia di dango. » Takamya come al solito inizia a lamentarsi. Io non ho voglia di dolce quindi mi fermo vicino a una fontanella, qui c'è meno confusione, ad aspettarli.

Sbadigliando mi guardo intorno senza provare interesse per niente finché una tenda nera, con alcune stelle decorate, attira il mio sguardo. Cercando di darmi un tono, come se fossi capitato qui per sbaglio, leggo la targhetta esposta fuori.

“Sibilla. La maga che ci piglia e col tarocco ti consiglia. ”

In che senso? Cioè intende che legge i tarocchi? Una fattucchiera? Mi sporgo per vedere all'interno della tenda ma purtroppo non scorgo niente. Potrei entrare. Forse non è l'idea migliore del Tensai ma potrebbe darmi qualche consiglio su come conquistare la Kistune. Oppure vedere nel mio futuro e scoprire che io e lui siamo destinati. Giocherello con il brodo della maglietta ... e se mi dice che Rukawa è innamorato di un altro? Se dalle carte uscisse fuori un certo porcospino?

Una manata sulla spalla mi fa sobbalzare. «Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!»

Con una mano premuta sul cuore fulmino Yohei con lo sguardo per avermi fatto prendere un colpo. «Ma sei impazzito? Si arriva così di soppiatto alle spalle delle persone? »

«Deficiente che ti urli. Mi hai perforato un timpano. » Si massaggia l'orecchio guardando con curiosità la tenda. «Che stavi facendo? Ti stiamo aspettando per avviarci sul belvedere a vedere i fuochi d'artificio. »

«Chi? Io? » Sono rosso come un pomodoro, poi fingere con Mito è inutile mi conosce troppo bene.

«No, l'Imperatore. Quando lo smetterai di fare il cretino? »

«Senti non sono in vena stasera, quindi piantala di farmi alterare ancora di più.» Incrocio le braccia risoluto, perché quando gli dirò cosa voglio fare partirà la filippica. «Voglio entrare da Sibilla e farmi leggere i tarocchi.»

Eccolo, sgrano di occhio e bocca spalancata pronta per riportarmi alla ragione. «Andiamo, non crederai a certe cose?»

«Non è vero ma ci credo. Io ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi aiuti, magari saranno stupidaggini però perché non provare? In fondo è come chiedere un consiglio a un estraneo. » Resto fermo sulle mie posizioni, poi da che pulpito la predica. Lui, signor leggo l'oroscopo giornaliero.

«Ma hai letto quanto costa? Altro che Sibilla, la maga del tarocco. Questa ti inchiappetta per bene se entri qua dentro. »

«Maniaco. Comunque non mi importa voglio provarci e tu vieni con me. » Trascino il mio amico oltre l'ingresso, scosto con fare sicuro la tenda nera, che copre la vista da fuori, e il resto a bocca spalancata. Una signora, abbastanza avanti con gli anni, è seduta un tavolo rotondo coperto da un drappo viola. In ogni dove ci sono candele accese e bastoncini di incenso che bruciano. Mi scruta e sorride.

«Volevi restare sulla mia porta tutta la notte, rossino?» Sussulto deglutendo a vuoto, Yohei scuote il capo ormai rassegnato all'ennesima stupidaggine in cui sto per buttarmi. «Siedi. Sibilla ascolta. Sibilla ha la soluzione. Sibilla legge ... »

«Bene allora perché Sibilla non comincia?» Faccio segno a Mito di stare in silenzio. Mi scuso con la donna che non sembra essersela presa.

Fa un cenno con la mano per farmi sedere davanti a lei. «Hai un problema di cuore, vero?» Annuisco, la voce bloccata in gola. «Chi è la lei che vuoi conquistare?»

Sbianco. Non si sappia mai in giro questa cosa o la volpe mi squarta. Yohei cade a terra dal ridere, gli mollo un calcio nella speranza di farlo stare zitto. «Ehmm, ecco ... non è ... diciamo ... è andata ... diverso ...»

«A parole tue, comprensibili possibilmente, e vedi di sbrigarti che facciamo notte.»

Questa qui mi ricorda tanto mia nonna. Il capello bianco c'è, l'indole di pigliarmi per il culo puro. Tossisco e con tutta calma butto fuori. «È un lui. Si chiama Kaede Rukawa. »

Ho le guance in fiamme. Devo avere anche un'aria sognante: mi piace da matti chiamarlo per nome. Ha un suono forte e delicato come la mia volpetta. Ho detto proprio delicato, toglietevi quelle brutte espressioni. La volpe ha un cuore fragile come il cristallo, altrimenti non sarebbe così chiuso. Certo è nato così ma qualcosa deve esserci inceppato crescendo.

«Oh, che cosa tenera. Ti emozioni solo a pronunciare il suo nome. Bene, allora… come ti chiami? » Rispondo educatamente, anche perché non sembra scandalizzata dalla mia rivelazione. Mi sorride e facendo strani segni con mani inizia a mischiare i tarocchi. Ho il cuore in gola mentre li dispone sul tavolo davanti a me. Crea uno strano semicerchio e posiziona tre tarocchi al centro. Scoperchia una carta e scuote la testa. Scoperchia un'altra carta e scuote la testa. Va avanti così per un po 'restando zitta mentre io sto per avere un infarto.

Inizio a preoccuparmi, vuoi vedere che sono brutte notizie? Non voglio saperlo ... Che dico io devo sapere. «Perché ...» Deglutisco. «Perché scuote la testa, le carte sono così brutte?»

«Figlio mio.» Ma chi ti conosce, mia mamma è a casa. «Tu stai inguaiato. Guarda qua, »indica le carte. «Due di picche, solo due di picche ma una profusione.» Mi guarda con pietà. «Sei sfortunato assai in amore, eh ?.»

Arrossisco fino alle orecchie. Guardo Yoehi che sta fingendo un attacco asmatico per non ridere. Che vuole, in fondo ci ha preso e senza chiedermi niente. «Lo vedi che ho fatto bene a entrare?»

«I tuoi due di picche sono leggendari. Ormai a Kanagawa lo sanno anche i muri. » Sto per lanciarmi verso di lui per mollargli una delle mie testate, quando Sibilla mi riporta all'ordine.

«Andiamo avanti ... una parola. Confusione, mazzate, confusione, odio, confusione, amore. Ma non dovevi venire da Sibilla. » Perché, ora che ho fatto? «Tu hai bisogno urgente di un miracolo. Non sono attrezzate per quello. »

«AHAHHAHAHAHAHHA !!!!» Quel cretino, ex migliore amico, si accascia a terra ridendo come un matto.

La vena sulla tempia inizia a pulsare, se questa megera non la smette le sfascio la baracca. Grugnisco. «Andiamo avanti!»

La maga gira un'altra carta e mi guarda stupita. «Stavolta sei rimasto proprio fregato, eh rossino?» Ma come parla questa. «Ora sei innamorato. Molto innamorato. Non vedi altro che lui. Non sogni che lui. Non fai che seguirlo. » Nuova carta girata. «Ah, ma punti in alto. Troppo in alto ... qua speranza non ne tieni proprio. »

«Dovevi pagare 2389,10 * yen per sapere una cosa ovvia?» Accucciato accanto a me Yohei sospira. Mi sento male. Ho le lacrime agli occhi.

«Ma proprio nessuna speranza? Insomma ultimamente ci picchiamo e insultiamo di meno. Anzi lo trovo più disponibile verso di me. » Non voglio crederci, io e il volpino siamo fatti per stare insieme. Deve essere scritto anche nelle stelle ci scommetto il mio talento, questa ha bisogno di un paio di occhiali se non riesce a vederlo.

«Vorrei dartene ma l'amore tuo è tutto preso dietro ...» Questa mi fa salire l'ansia alle stelle, per restare in tema. Be ora perché si è fermata? «Ma io vedo un colore. Questo colore è forte. » Che vuol dire? Guarda le carte stranita, che sarà mai? Mi sporgo e vedo delle figure ma non capisco niente. «Che schifo di gusti che tiene questo ragazzo.» Ma come si permette di offendere il mio amore. «Comunque le carte sono un po 'confuse, ma lui è perso dietro un altro con i capelli arancioni.»

Cado dalla sedia e Mito riprendere a ridere come un matto. «Che gusti di merda ...» Mi guarda. «Anche se scegliere te non è che migliorerebbero.»

«Ma sei entrato con me solo per sfottermi?» Che razza di gentaglia mi sono scelto come amici, non capisce che mi è caduto il mondo addosso. La mia volpe innamorata? Quando? Come? Di chi? «È proprio sicura?»

«Eh, lo vedo proprio innamorato. Ma assai. Vuole pure partire e cambiare continente per lui. » Kimi, le lacrime iniziano a pungermi gli occhi. Devo trovare sto tinto di merda e sopprimerlo. Dove vuole portare il mio Rukawa. Lui deve stare con me. «Rosso vuoi la verità?» Annuisco. «Non ti vede nemmeno.»

Come fa a non vedermi se praticamente gli sto sempre addosso? Cioè battibecchiamo dalla mattina alla sera. Vuole farmi credere che è talmente addormentato che non sa con chi si azzuffa?

«Senti mi stai simpatico.» Se ti stavo antipatico mi ammazzavi per direttissima. «Quindi Sibilla tua ti aiuta.» Rabbrividisco al suo sorriso. «Qui per conquistare questo ragazzo ci vuole qualcosa di molto potente.»

«Un filtro d'amore?» Non mi piace l'idea di fa bere intrugli disgustosi al mio amore, se poi sta male?

«Noo, ancora più potente?»

«Un incantesimo?»

«Roba superata, siamo su altri livelli!»

Io e Mito ci lanciamo a guardare e insieme ... «Di cosa si tratta?»

«Un mantra. Ma non uno qualunque, un mantra di quelli effettacissimi. » Per pura cortesia annuiamo entrambi. Io sono scettico sulla cosa. «Ascoltami bene: lo vuoi conquistare?» Annuisco di nuovo. «Come lo chiami abitualmente, per nome o cognome?»

«Veramente io lo chiamo Kitsune.» Lo dico tutto soddisfatto, il Tensai è stato bravissimo nel dargli un nome che gli sta a pennello.

«Lui invece, per curiosità, come ti chiama a te? Cognome o nome? Diminutivo? »

«Ecco ... in verità lui ...» Non mi va di dirgli che mi chiama Do'hao, ho una dignità mantenere.

«Lo chiama Do'hao.» Yohei risponde per me.

«Bisogna dire che ci ha preso. »Salto su ma come si osa questa qui. Vuole una testata? Basta chiedere. «Comunque visto il colore dei capelli dell'altro dire che è meglio cambiare la formula. Ascoltami: tu devi fare esattamente quello che ti dico. Ogni volta che lo vedi fino a quando non va via, non lo devi guardare negli occhi. Devi fare come se lui non esistesse. Ma non devi fare solo questo, mentre lui è presente devi ripetere il mantra. "Kitsune, Kitsune il rosso è meglio dell'arancione." »

Ehmmm, resto gelato sul posto. Questo è lo splendido mantra? Devo dire qualcosa mi guarda tutta compiaciuta. Nel silenzio sceso nella tenda all'improvviso si sente un boato.

«AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH !!!!!» Mi volto e ci sono quei tre disgraziati buttati a terra che ridono come pazzi. Ma chi li ha fatti entrare?

«State zitti, deficienti.» Sono rosso in faccia come un pomodoro. Fa ridere, no fa scoppiare dal ridere quel coso. Non credo proprio possibile aiutarmi con la volpe. Ho buttato soldi inutilmente. «Sì, grazie maga Sibilla.»

Meglio uscire da qui prima di perdere completamente la dignità. «Fammi sapere come va. Ricorda che io non sbaglio mai! »

Raccatto quei quattro traditori da terra ed esco alla velocità della luce dall'antro di Sibilla.

«Ah ... è troppo divertente.»

«Yohei piantala.» Come una furia mi faccio largo tra la folla per andarmene da questa inutile festa. Lo sapevo che dovevo stare a casa.

«Dai Hanamichi non fare così. Vedi il lato positivo della cosa. »

«Ah, perché secondo te ci sarebbe un lato positivo? È una catastrofe e può solo peggiorare. » Ho speso * 2389,10 yen per nulla. Un Tensai come me non ripeterà mai quell'orrore di mantra, è una sciocchezza. Poi Rukawa innamorato? Quello vede solo la palla.

«Andiamo non crederle, Kaede Rukawa è innamorato solo del baske ...»

Ora perché si è fermato? Lo sa benissimo che quando deve consolare il genio non deve mai bloccarsi. «Che ti prende? Odio quando non finisci le frasi. »

Completamente pallido, Mito mi tira per la maglietta indica un punto della strada. Cosa c'è di così interessante da vedere? Assottiglio gli occhi, il buio non consente di distinguere molto. Sono due figure maschili che camminano vicino. Ma non capisco perché Yohei mi ha fermato. Aspetta. Fermi tutti. Fermatemi prima che compia un omicidio. Quello è il mio volpino. Come ho fatto a riconoscerlo? Lo riconosci tra mille e a occhi chiusi. Conosco ogni parte del suo bel corpo e quel caschetto così accorciato è solo suo.

«Chi è quello? Perché gli respira vicino? Cosa vuole da lui? » Parto in quarta, i miei amici mi mantengono per non piombare sulla coppietta che, incurante del mio sguardo omicida, seguita a camminare tranquilla.

«Sta buono, avanti non stanno facendo niente. Sono anche abbastanza lontani, può essere un conoscente e non per forza ... »Mito si blocca di nuovo.

«Che c'è? Perché ti sei fermat ... »Kimi, il cuore ha smesso di battere. Io non lo sento più. Non è possibile. La luce di un lampione colpisce la coppietta ei capelli di quel ... i capelli di quel ...

«Hana quel ragazzo ha i capelli ... arancioni.» Cadrei a terra se non ci fossero i miei amici a sorreggermi. Era tutto vero, la maga non ha sbagliato e la prova è proprio davanti ai miei occhi.

«Sibilla non ha sparato stupidaggini, il mio Kaede è davvero innamorato di un altro. No, non lo posso crederci. » Cerco di trattenere le lacrime. Se è scritto nel nostro distino allora così sia. Mi alzo risoluto, scollandomi i ragazzi di dosso.

«Che vuoi fare?» Mi guardano sconvolti, ma io non andrò a riprendermi quello che è mio. No, io ho dalla mia parte le stelle.

«Non voglio fare niente. Se la maga aveva ragione allora ... con il mantra mi riprenderò il mio volpacchiotto. »

La mattina seguente appena varco il cancello di scuola mi osservo attorno con circospezione. Stanotte non sono riuscito a chiudere occhio, immagini di quei due insieme affollavano la mia mente impedendomi di dormire. Ho anche pianto per la mia stupidità, se avessi capito prima i miei sentimenti forse non avrei dato un qualcun altro la possibilità di prendersi la mia Kitsune. Però, forse sono davvero un'idiota integrale, mi sembrava davvero che le cose tra noi fossero diverse. Ho notato come Rukawa mi guardi di più e i suoi pugni fanno meno male. Ho sempre creduto che questa fosse la svolta tra di noi, quindi mi devo affidare a tutto, anche all'impossibile, se voglio avere ancora una speranza con lui.

«Sakuragi stamattina sei in orario. Bravo, abbiamo bisogno di te per il campionato nazionale. » Il senpai Kogure mi sorride affabile, quindi se c'è lui ... il pugno del Gorilla si abbatte su di me inesorabilmente.

«Ite, ma come osi. Non fatto niente. Devi smetterla di prendermi un pugni in testa. » Sono sofferente e questo bestione mi mena, non è giusto.

«Prevenzione. Meglio prevenire con te. »

«Sta zitto, baciapiselli.» Mitsui mi guarda mortalmente offeso mentre Miyagi sbrodola addosso alla nostra manager. Scene di ordinaria amministrazione la mattina, anzi manca qualcosa ... lo strido di frenata, il campanello suonato in ritardo e un dolore micidiale al deretano. Mi volto pronto a ucciderlo quando mi ricordo le parole di Sibilla.

"Non devi guardarlo negli occhi e ripetere il mantra." Senza sbraitare mortalmente offeso per il trattamento, prendendo a contemplare la facciata spoglia della scuola e incomincio a ripetere quello schifo di mantra.

“Kitsune, Kitsune il rosso è meglio dell'arancione ... Kitsune, Kitsune il rosso è meglio dell'arancione ... Kitsune, Kitsune il rosso è meglio dell'arancione ... Kitsune, Kitsune il rosso è meglio l'arancione ... Kitsune, Kitsune il rosso è meglio dell'arancione ... "

«Ma che succede?» Miyagi

«Perché non è saltato al collo del volpino?» Mitsui

«Forse l'hai colpito troppo forte, Akagi» Kogure

«Secondo me ne sta pensando una delle sue.» Akagi

«Hn! Da'hao »Rukawa

Kitsune, Kitsune il rosso è meglio dell'arancione ... Kitsune, Kitsune il rosso è meglio dell'arancione ... Kitsune, Kitsune il rosso è meglio dell'arancione ... Kitsune, Kitsune il rosso è meglio dell'arancione. ..

«Smettila di fare la scimmia idiota, che ti prende?» mi sento scuotere, ma continuo con il mantra, non ho tempo da perdere con il Gorilla, devo riprendermi il Volpe.

«Akagi lascialo stare. In questi giorni se lo vedi un po 'strano è perché ha altro per la testa. Ora lo porto in classe. » Yohei mi salva.

Appena entriamo a scuola lascio andare un profondo respiro. «Non c'è la faccia più, speriamo che almeno serva a qualcosa.»

«Se vuoi saperlo ti ha guardato strano. Era il contrariato che non hai rivolto neanche un insulto. » Queste parole hanno il potere di farmi sentire più allegro. Mi spiace arancione ma il rosso è meglio.

_Che diavolo gli è preso all'idiota? Insomma è da stamattina che non parla, non sbraita, non fa cazzate, ma soprattutto non mi guarda o reagisce alle mie provocazioni. Non può farmi questo, sono il nostro punto di contatto e l'unico modo che conosciamo per parlare. Il solo con cui mi consente di stargli vicino. Quindi come si permette di ignorami, così poi senza preavviso? Come faccio a dormire durante le lezioni se mi manca la scazzottata mattutina con lui, certo mi piacerebbe avere un bel bacio. Ma ho capito che non tutto ciò che desidero può essere mio. Lui poi è proprio off limits. D'accordo volendo precisare le cose tra noi sono leggermente migliorate. Forse ha capito, dopo la scazzottata in palestra, che molte volte lo provoco solo per tirare fuori il meglio da lui. Non è solo quello, ovviamente, ma va bene anche averlo vicino così come compagno di squadra. Mi basta solo che la smetta di insultarmi con quella veemenza, come se provasse un profondo odio mentre io sono innamorato perso. Un disastro. Insomma sono l'idolo della popolazione femminile e ho anche qualche ammiratore maschile. Anche Sendoh si è fatto avanti, ma io come al solito devo fare le cose in grande. Vado a innamorarmi del peggiore idiota del mondo, ma non solo, perdutamente innamorato di una ragazza e per questo motivo non mi può vedere. Anzi mi detesta. _Dovrei cambiare scuola per ritrovare un po 'di pace, però il solo pensiero di non poterlo vedere tutti i giorni mi fa sentire un dolore profondo al cuore. Mannaggia a me e a quell'idiota. Io lo ammazzo, non mi piace essere ignorato. Non crederà che mi arrendo così? Agli allenamenti gliela faccio pagare cara per quello che mi ha fatto. Vero non mi ha fatto niente, ma il punto è quello._ _

__

_Quando metto piede in palestra Hanamichi, appena mi scorge, volta le spalle. Come sempre tocca a noi matricole pulire il campo. Quindi senza dire niente vado a prendere uno spazzolone e faccio la mia parte._

__

_«Ciao Rukawa.» Ishi mi saluta e io ricambio con un cenno del capo._

__

_Noto una strana tensione nell'idiota, ma passa subito e sempre senza dire nulla riprende quello che stava facendo. Sto iniziando seriamente ad arrabbiarmi._

__

_Che cavolo gli prende? Domanda che continuo a porgermi mentre gli allenamenti proseguono. Cioè vi rendete conto che è la prima volta che Akagi non sbraita dietro al rossino? Questo perché, suddetto rossino, sta in silenzio e buono a fare i suoi esercizi. Io lo trucido! So che a volte è troppo esagitato e fa deconcentrare tutti però ... Allora cos'è una forma di ribellione ai pugni del capitano? Un modo per dirmi non ti calcolo più?_

__

_Questo atteggiamento non sconvolge solo me ma un po' tutti, infatti nessuno più si contiene dall'esternane i dubbi. Soprattutto Mitsui, che non è mai il massimo della finezza._

__

_«Mezza sega sparata male, si puoi sapere che cavolo ti prende?» Come minimo ci aspettiamo tutti una reazione violenta e invece il Do'hao che fa? Sta lì alla lunetta a provare tiri._

__

_«La cosa è seria, bisogna chiamare un dottore. Capitano questa cosa non mi piace per niente. » Ayako è preoccupata._

__

_«Non capisco perché vi alterate, una volta tanto che non combina disastri e sta buono vi preoccupate? Lasciatelo al stare, anzi allenatevi seriamente anche voi. »_

__

_Akagi liquida la faccenda con un domani gli passerà. Me lo auguro perché io l'idiota così non lo reggo per molto, deve tornare a guardarmi e alle nostre risse. Ne ho bisogno. Ho bisogno di un contatto con lui. Anche solo di sapere che sono ancora il suo nemico giurato. Se perdo anche quel primato cosa mi resta? Niente, non sarò assolutamente niente per il ragazzo che amo. Finiti gli allenamenti l'idiota schizza via, lasciandomi un vuoto dentro incredibile. Mollo la palla da basket, stranamente non ho voglia di giocare._

__

_Non lo sopporto. Non lo sopporto. Ieri Hanamichi ha iniziato a dare di matto, oggi le cose non sono affatto migliorate. Appena mi vede abbassa gli occhi e si ammutolisce. Ma in quale universo parallelo sono finito, ridatemi il mio idiota pazzo e megalomane che mi piace tanto. Non questo clone che sta zitto con la faccia seria a pensare a chissà che. Ho detto apposta che. Non è nemmeno osare pensare a chissà chi, altrimenti lo squarto._

__

_Non so più come comportarmi. L'ho investito con la bici, praticamente sono gli finito in braccio e lui niente. Neanche uno sguardo fulminante. Durante la pausa pranzo ci siamo incrociati nei corridoi e lui è fuggito a gambe levate. Negli spogliatoi, di solito sono io a fare in fretta, oggi lui è stato un fulmine per evitarmi. Inizio a preoccuparmi, forse ha qualche problema serio di cui non si riesce a parlare._

__

_Sono distratto, non riesco a stare concentrato sul gioco ... quando mai si è vista una cosa simile? Ha praticamente il controllo sulla mia testa._

__

_«Rukawa mi basta la scimmia fuori uso, vedi di non diventarmi strano pure tu. Non che di solito sei normale. »_

__

_Con tutto il rispetto, capitano, ma va a quel paese. Non ci arrivi? Non capisci? Sono in astinenza da idiota e la cosa sembra dover durare ancora parecchio._

__

_«Mito, scusami, ma tu sai cos'ha Hanamichi?» Ayako ecco perché ti considero la sola intelligente qua dentro. Ammetto che ho ponderato l'idea di chiederlo io a Yohei, solo non sapevo come farlo senza mettergli la pulce nell'orecchio. La gelida volpe che si interessa dell'idiota? Faccio prima di mettere i manifesti che sono innamorati di lui._

__

_«Ayako ti assicuro che Hana sta benissimo. Solo è concentrato su altro al momento. Vedrai che tornerà come nuovo, almeno lo spero. »_

__

_Che significa è concentrato su altro? Su cosa sarebbe concentrato il Da'hao? Lui deve stare concentrato solo su di me. È mio di diritto, chi osa frapporsi tra noi è morto. Sarà trucidato dalle mie stesse mani._

__

_«Ok, ma perché ha smesso di parlare? Insomma così gli allenamenti sono una noia mortale. »_

__

_«Tornerà il solito quanto prima, Ayako. Promesso. » Speriamo bene, reputo Mito il più sveglio intelligente di tutto il gruppo dell'idiota. Però dalle occhiate che mi lancia sembra imputare a me la colpa di questo comportamento. Ma io che centro? Non gli ho fatto niente. Qui quello che sta subendo un torto è il sottoscritto._

__

_Continuo a riflettere su questo mentre, sempre più nervoso, me ne torno a casa senza fare i miei allenamenti supplementari. Non riesco a concentrarmi nemmeno sul canestro, ho solo in mente lui e questo comportamento anomalo che inizia a darmi sui nervi. Esco dal cancello dello Shohoku e il ricordo di aver dimenticato una cosa in palestra._

__

_«Fanculo!» Mi ci vorrebbe una bella rissa, meglio una bella gara di apnea, bocca a bocca, con il Da'hao. Peccato che sono impossibili entrambi. Me la pagherà, lo giuro._

__

_«Dovresti smetterla, ormai se ne stanno accorgendo tutti che sei strano.» Mito._

__

_«Frega niente. Ci tengo troppo. Il solo pensiero di averli visti insieme mi fa sentire male. Come può uno come lui preferire quel coso a me. Lo amo tanto e non mi vede neanche. » Li Do'hao_

__

_Aspetta. Non ho capito bene. Devo rimettere in sequenza le parole. Ci tengo troppo ... A cosa, o a chi tieni?_

__

_Il solo pensiero di averli visti insieme mi fa sentire male ... Chi hai vesto in compagnia di chi?_

__

_Come può uno come lui preferire quel coso a me ... Il mio rossino è gay?_

__

_Lo amo tanto e non mi vede neanche ... TU devi amare ME._

__

_Mi sento male, ho bisogno urgente di un dottore perché il cuore non batte e non riesco a respirare bene. Li osservo ancora. Vanno via e non sento altro. Kimi, no ti prego. Come posso fare per riaverlo? Devo rinunciare a lui? Non voglio rinunciare a lui. Io lo so, lo percepisco quando siamo vicini che è la persona giusta per me. Non togliermi il suo sorriso. Il suo sguardo caldo ... anche i suoi pugni ma non privarmi del mio idiota. Quando ha smesso di gridare ai quattro venti di essere innamorato di Haruko? Io dov'ero quando accadeva. Insomma fino a quando ci siamo menati in palestra, dopo la partita con il Kainan, era sempre il solito. Già ma poi piano piano lei è passata in secondo piano e ora noi due abbiamo un rapporto diverso. Non sento più l'odio che mi rovesciava addosso in ogni momento. Molte volte ho sentito il suo sguardo quasi carezzevole su di me. Ora scopro, per puro caso, che il suo cambiamento è dovuto al fatto che è innamorato. Chi è questa persona? Mi scoppia una gelosia dentro al solo pensiero di lui stretto a un altro. Che sorride a un altro. Che bacia un altro._

__

_Il giorno dopo sono più scontroso del solito, per vendetta verso il rossino stamattina non sono gli finito contro con la bici e ho tirato diritto, verso la mia aula, con una faccia talmente scura da far scappare chiunque si trovasse sul mio cammino. Ho fatto anche finta di non vederlo nel corridoio che scherzava e rideva con la sorella del capitano. Ovviamente appena mi ha visto ha messo su quell'espressione che inizio a odiare e ha smesso di parlare. Come se ormai, visto che c'è un altro nella sua vita, io non fossi più degno neanche dei suoi insulti._

__

_Rabbia. Sono un concentrato di rabbia verso quell'idiota che si ostina nel suo mutismo. Potrebbe piantarla, almeno per il bene della squadra, non c'è nessuno qui dentro che deve impressionare. Visto che la persona di cui è innamorato non fa parte dello Shohoku. Scatto è sbatto con violenza la palla nel canestro. Trovassi un po 'di requie al meno nella palla arancione ma il mio amore per lei è offuscato da quegli occhi sfuggenti. Fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio oggi quegli occhi torneranno a posarsi nei miei, lo giuro. Un altro allenamento scorre via, privo di risse e urla. Persino gli slogan delle mie fan perdono mordente in quest'aria tesa e silenziosa._

__

_«Ok ragazzi, prima di andare a casa una partita a squadre miste.» Queste parole sono musica per le mie orecchie, avanti capitano dimmi di marcare l'idiota. Perché ho intenzione di placcarlo in ogni senso. Ascolto attentamente e devo trattenermi dall'esultare quando capisco che si toccherà marcare il MIO rossino. Peccato che l'idiota, guardandosi attorno, si perda il mio ghigno. Tra un po' ti costringerò a mettere i tuoi occhi nei miei._

__

_La partita inizia e con enorme sorpresa, da parte di tutti, a marcarmi è Mitsui e non la scimmia. Ma io lo ammazzo, come può farmi marcare da un altro, lui che grida ai quattro venti che mi sconfiggerà. Io sono incredulo, possibile che questo ragazzo di cui si è innamorato lo abbia cambiato a tal punto? Come può volere chi lo porta a reprimere la sua personalità? Ma soprattutto non sono più neanche il tuo rivale nel basket? Fa male, non credevo di poter stare così male._

__

_Continuo a giocare, una sconfitta non è da me, ma per la prima volta senza entusiasmo. È come se neanche il gioco riuscisse a farmi abbandonare l'apatia in cui mi ha spinto il comportamento dell'idiota. Mi sono abituato ai suoi occhi addosso a volte arrabbiati ma con una scintilla di ammirazione, che non sempre riesce a nascondermi. Adesso, senza quella calda carezza, mi sento come spogliato della mia forza._

__

_Dopo gli allenamenti resto al centro del campo, forse dovrei smetterla di pensarlo e togliermelo dal cuore. In fondo è innamorato di un altro, non ho speranze. I ragazzi della squadra vanno via, uno dopo l'altro. Non ho voglia di andarmene a casa. Una casa vuota e fredda in cui, in questi mesi, ho sognato spesso di sentire la sua voce calda. Sbuffo, mi sono ridotto come una di quelle ragazzine della serie tv amicane che guardo ogni tanto. Però anch'io sono un ragazzo di sedici anni che vorrebbe avere vicino la persona in grado di scaldargli il cuore._

__

_La porta degli spogliatoi che si apre e chiude mi distrae dai pensieri, non credevo ci fosse ancora qualcuno. Mi volto e la sua figura si staglia nella luce del tramonto. Appena mi vede abbassa gli occhi e corre verso l'uscita. Stringo i pugni è da stupidi insistere e io non lo sono, pero voglio sapere. Una spiegazione può e deve darmela. Mi paro dinnanzi a lui impedendogli di andarsene._

__

_«Perché?» Parla sempre a sproposito ora ha fatto il voto del silenzio, razza di scimmia. «Perché?» Insisto. Tenta di oltrepassarmi ma lo blocco. «Come puoi volere qualcuno che ti porta a cambiare così?» Glielo ho detto, non me ne frega più di niente. Stando zitto l'ho solo spinto in altre braccia. Lo afferro addossandolo contro il muro, se devo soffrire voglio farlo in grande stile. «Dannazione, guardami!»_

__

_Gli faccio sbattere la testa contro la parete ma imperterrito mantiene quell'atteggiamento che mi sta dando i nervi. L'afferro il volto e l'induco a voltarlo ... addirittura stringe le palpebre? Va bene a mali estremi. Spingo le mie labbra sulle sue e finalmente dopo giorni riesco a vedere i suoi occhi. Per un piccolo secondo mi perdo in quelle iridi calde di nuovo fisse su di me. Mi allontano, a malincuore, sembra stranito._

__

_«Ma ... ma ... ma ... ma ...» Tiro un sospiro di sollievo, Kimi grazie è il solito Da'hao._

__

_«Ti sei deciso a parlare!» Ora voglio una spiegazione esaustiva al suo comportamento. «Perché?»_

__

_«Cosa perché? Tu mi baci e le spiegazioni devo darle io? »_

__

_Quanto meno è diventato un po 'meno idiota. Ma più di così non mi scopro, è il mio turno di stare in silenzio. Lui si altera e mi sta bene, ho una voglia matta di rissa. «Non sono io a doverle dare!»_

__

_«Allora perché hai distratto l'immane genio? Devo ancora costringerti a guardare solo me! »_

__

_Per poco non cado a terra. Che sta dicendo? Vuol dire che si è comportato così per me? Ma ha parlato di una persona impegnata e io non lo sono. «Mi hai fatto perdere il filo e adesso non funzionerà più e tu resterai con quel brutto coso arancione!»_

__

_Deve aver battuto seriamente la testa. Io lo sapevo chea forza di testate di sarebbe scimunito del tutto. Io sto con un coso arancione? «Che stai dicendo? Idiota sono giorni che mi eviti. »_

__

_«Non ti stavo evitando! Stavo ripetendo il mantra di Sibilla. Io volevo dichiararmi ... non ci riuscivo, così alla festa ... la megera ... il mantra ... ripeto e non ti guardo ... tu molli il coso arancione ... metti con il rosso ... »_

__

_Credo di essere terribilmente confuso, continua a blaterare senza un filo logico. Mi sta facendo venire il mal di testa. «Frena e racconta tutto dal principio. Possibilmente con parole comprensibili. »_

__

_Lui sospira e inizia a parlare. Man mano che racconta non riesco a trattenere un sorriso, si può essere dei creduloni come lui? Una dolcissima scimmietta che vorrei solo stringere forte. «Questo è quanto, ora lo molli quello coi capelli arancioni? In fondo mi hai baciato e vuol pur dire qualcosa. »_

__

_Non so di chi parla, davvero. «Io non sto con nessuno con i capelli arancioni.»_

__

_«Ma io ti ho visto, non negare.» Mi ha visto? Faccio mente locale e forse..._

__

_«Idiota quello era un reporter di una rivista, l’ho mandato al diavolo perché voleva a forza farmi un servizio fotografico.»_

__

_«Vuoi dire che non stai con nessuno?» Scuoto la testa. Già mi basti tu con quegli assurdi capelli._

__

_«Sibilla non può aver sbagliato. Lei ha letto nei tarocchi che tu ami appassionatamente uno con i capelli arancioni... cioè lei vedeva questo colore arancione.» Impossibile... forse non ha capito bene il colore. «Che non pensi che a lui.» Inizia a sorgermi un dubbio. «Lo ami sopra ogni cosa.» Arancione, penso solo a quello... «Vuoi addirittura lasciare il paese per questa persona.»_

__

_No, non può essere. Si è trovato una maga più da'hao di lui. «Forse la tua maga ha ragione.» Sgrana gli occhi. «C'è qualcosa di arancione che amo, che è sempre nei miei pensieri e mi porterà lontano dal Giappone.»_

__

_«Kitsune ...» Che dolce ha le lacrime agli occhi._

__

_«La palla da basket! La mia sola passione. Giocare nella NBA »Devo trattenermi dal ridere._

__

_«Cioè io ho passato il tempo a ripetermi mentalmente: Kitsune, Kitsune il rosso e meglio dell'arancione, solo per farti distogliere l'attenzione dal basket? Ma io se trovo Sibilla glieli faccio ingoiare i tarocchi »Scoppio a ridere._

__

_«In fondo il tuo mantra ha funzionato. In questi giorni il basket non è stato il primo dei miei pensieri. » Lo mormoro. Insomma l'ho baciato e mi ha praticamente detto che mi ama. Però non ha fatto altri commenti su noi due. All'improvviso mi ritrovo controllato contro il suo petto ei suoi occhi sono accesi da una luce intensa._

__

_«Mettiamo da parte mantra e basket, c'è una cosa che devo dirti. Ti amo, Kaede. » Non ho il tempo di rispondere che le sue labbra premono sulle mie. Stavolta non è solo un leggero tocco, lo schiudo e finalmente posso assaggiare il suo sapore. Mi perdo nella sua stretta calda e nel suo profumo così unico. Lo stringo forte ricambiando con la stessa passione. Forse Sibilla ci ha aiutato a trovarci. Pensare che non sono uno che crede a certe cose. Devo ricredermi: i tarocchi non sbagliano mai ... va bene quasi mai._

__

__

_bene_

__

__

* 2389,10 yen = 20,00 €

__

__


End file.
